


Падение

by Aurumtrio



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Mini, Multiple Personalities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда кажется, что внутри тебя живет другой человек. А иногда это становится правдой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение

_В каждом из нас борются два начала.  
Л. Стивенсон "Странная история  
доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда"_

 

Клауд останавливается на последнем перекрестке перед "Седьмым небом" и, морщась, трет левую руку, на которой красуется белая повязка. Один из тех странных парней, что прицепились к нему в Джуноне, все же успел оставить на нем глубокую и длинную царапину, прежде чем Клауд перерезал ему горло.  
Умирает парень счастливым, улыбаясь страшной кровавой улыбкой, как будто он добился, чего хотел, и сначала Клауду кажется это странным. Но через пару часов он выбрасывает досадное происшествие из головы - мало ли психов водится в окраинных городах? И набирает номер Тифы - сообщить, что возвращается.  
Трубку поднимает Марлин. Ее тонкий голосок звенит от счастья, когда она говорит, что они все ужасно соскучились, а Дензел притащил откуда-то щенка, и Тифа сначала ругалась, а теперь сама его кормит и купает, и не дает играть с ним целый день напролет, потому что щенку надо спать, чтобы вырасти большим и сильным, и возвращайся быстрее, потому что мы так и не придумали ему имя.  
Клауд улыбается, вспоминая этот разговор, и бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя по давней привычке, нет ли кого за спиной. И резко оборачивается, хватаясь за рукоять Цуруги.  
Но серебристый всплеск, померещившийся ему в зеркале, оказывается лишь отразившимся от телефона прохожего солнечным лучом. Мужчина странно на него косится, и Клауд, резко выдохнув, отпускает меч, мысленно обзывая себя параноиком.  
На светофоре загорается зеленый, и Клауд выжимает педаль газа до упора, оставляя на асфальте черные следы резины.  
Через три минуты он уже тормозит у бара и, заглушив мотор, поднимает очки на лоб. Марлин и Дензел, вероятно, услышавшие шум, выскакивают из бара и повисают у Клауда на шее, едва он ступает на землю, наперебой вываливая на него все новости:  
\- Клауд, ты вернулся! Мы очень скучали! И щенок такой хорошенький, серенький, грызет ножки стульев, а Тифа ругается и бьет его мокрой тряпкой! Клауд, скажи, чтобы она его не обижала, он же еще маленький! И как мы его назовем? Мне нравится имя Пушистик, а Дензел обзывает меня мямлей и хочет назвать его Тором, но разве это имя? А Тифа не хочет мне помогать. А в баре новые обои, зелененькие! И Рив приходил, сказал, чтобы ты ему позвонил, когда приедешь, и подарил нам ошейник для щенка. Клауд, ну идем! Мы все покажем!  
Клауд ошалело трясет головой, будто вытрясая обрывки рассказа из встрепанных ветром волос. Он и забыл уже, насколько дети бывают шумными.  
В баре царит прохладный полумрак. Тифа, обернувшаяся на стук двери, ярко улыбается, и Клауд на секунду пугается, что она сейчас тоже бросится ему на шею, но девушка только кивает:  
\- С возвращением, Клауд. Голоден?  
Клауд мотает головой:  
\- Буду сутки отсыпаться. Две недели мечтал о нормальной постели.  
\- Тогда поговорим, когда выспишься. Спокойной ночи, - Тифа вопросительно улыбается, как бы намекая на что-то, о чем Клауд забыл.  
Он делает вид, что не заметил, и разворачивается, тут же напарываясь на обиженный взгляд и надутые губы Марлин:  
\- А щенок? Ты так на него и не посмотрел!  
Клауд сдается:  
\- Ладно, показывай.  
Девочка, крепко вцепившись в него, будто боясь, что Клауд передумает, тащит его к двери, ведущей во внутренний дворик, не переставая болтать:  
\- А глаза у него коричневые! Как шоколад, который Юффи приносила, пока тебя не было. Очень вкусный! А еще мы сделали ему домик, в котором он может спать. Дензел помогал его строить, а я покрасила в зеленый цвет. Сейчас сам увидишь, как красиво получилось!  
Они выходят наружу, тотчас же облаянные небольшим комком серой шерсти, выкатившимся им под ноги. Марлин восторженно пищит и наклоняется, чтобы взять щенка на руки. Дензел хмурится - он тоже хочет его подержать.  
\- Тише, тише, хороший мой, это всего лишь я. Познакомься, это Клауд, он наш друг. Клауд, правда, он красивый?!  
Марлин почти силой впихивает щенка в руки Клауда. Тот, неуклюже, но бережно сжимая хрупкое тельце, и чувствуя, как часто бьется сердце под пальцами, неловко бормочет:  
\- Привет.  
Щенок мотает лобастой головой, будто и в самом деле отвечая на приветствие. Марлин и Дензел переглядываются, и на лицах обоих появляются улыбки.  
\- Как мы его назовем?  
Клауд, опустив щенка на землю и задумчиво наблюдая, как тот тщательно облизывает его руку шершавым языком, отвечает:  
\- Не знаю. Может, Сет? Он быстро это запомнит.  
Марлин хлопает в ладоши. Дензел, до этого не принимавший участия в разговоре, солидно кивает, соглашаясь.  
Клауд чешет щенка за дымчато-серым, с серебристым отливом, - он встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошеные ассоциации - ухом.  
\- Тебе нравится? - обращается он к щенку, встретившись с ним взглядами.  
Сет тянется снова лизнуть ему пальцы, но внезапно отпрыгивает, заскулив и поджав хвост. Клауд непонимающе протягивает к нему руку, но щенок, тихо ворча, пытается вцепиться ему в ладонь, и Клауд отступает.  
\- Сет, что случилось? - Марлин поспешно хватает щенка в охапку, и тот, все еще дрожа, пытается спрятать морду у нее под мышкой. - Это же Клауд, наш Клауд!  
\- Я пойду, Марлин, - Клауд сейчас слишком хочет спать, чтобы думать о странном поведении собаки.  
\- Угу, - отзывается Марлин, не переставая гладить щенка.  
Клауд возвращается в бар. Тифа яростно протирает столы, будто желая начистить их до зеркального блеска, и даже не оборачивается на стук двери. Кажется, она уже успела обидеться.  
Ну и Бахамут с ней.  
Спать.  
В комнате Клауд падает на постель как подкошенный, даже не раздеваясь, только расшнуровав и раскидав по углам ботинки.  
И проваливается в сон, едва голова касается подушки.  
 _(давно не виделись, здравствуй, Клауд, серебристая змея извивается на черном, кровь бежит по венам, не может быть, ты не такой сильный, это все ложь, ложь, ложь, Нибельхейм, Зак горит в огне, неправда, красные капли на полу, кровь легко смывается водой и цветами, восторг, чистый и пьянящий, последний из своего рода, зелени так мало, так много, посмотри на меня, ты ранишь сильней, чем стекло, я лежу на обломках, больно, страшно, отчаянно)_  
Клауд просыпается, задыхаясь и прижимая руку к ноющему шраму над сердцем.  
За окном занимается бледно-розовая, будто больная, заря. Первый солнечный лучик крадется бесшумным убийцей по постели к Клауду, заставляя прикрыть глаза рукой и обреченно застонать. Голова трещит и раскалывается, под закрытыми глазами весело пляшут серебристые точки, а по телу будто пробежался Бахамут.  
Подъем с кровати дается ценой невероятных усилий, и Клауд мрачно думает, что звание героя нужно давать именно за это. А не за убийство Сефирота.  
Ботинки стоят на полу аккуратно, как по казарменной линеечке, и Клауд, терпеливо затягивая шнурки, хмурится - что-то не так. Ощущение зудит, свербит под кожей, но он никак не может сосредоточиться на нем - в голове стучат барабаны.  
Он спускается по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь, но пятая ступенька все равно предательски скрипит, и надо бы ее починить, но лень и не хочется. Ничего не хочется.  
Тифа уже на кухне, бренчит чем-то у плиты, чайник посвистывает, закипая, и Клауд мимолетно удивляется, спит ли она вообще когда-нибудь. Она оборачивается на звук шагов и криво улыбается. Глаза у нее воспаленные, красные, будто она всю ночь сидела за консолью «Сьерры».  
Клауд кивает в знак приветствия и садится за стол. Тифа молча ставит перед ним кружку, исходящую паром, и он делает глоток.  
И едва не выплевывает напиток:  
\- Что это за гадость? – он сердито смотрит на девушку. Та пожимает плечами:  
\- Зеленый чай, твой любимый. Сахара мало?  
\- Гадость, - с отвращением повторяет Клауд. – Можно мне кофе? Черный, без сахара и молока.  
Тифа смотрит удивленно, и Клауд снова чувствует подвох. Он не должен был этого говорить. Это не его слова. Но чай действительно отвратителен на вкус.  
Кофемолка уютно жужжит, растирая зерна в мелкий порошок. Клауд лениво наблюдает за последней осенней мухой, сонно и медленно кружащей над столом. Потом резко выбрасывает руку и чувствует, как крылышки мухи мелко-мелко трепещут в кулаке, щекоча кожу.  
\- Ничего себе, Клауд! - восклицает Тифа, поставив джезву на плиту и резко обернувшись к нему. – Как у тебя это получилось?  
Клауд пожимает плечами – он и сам не знает. Но это было легко. Естественно.  
\- Черный без сахара, - Тифа ставит перед ним чашку, а сама садится напротив, подперев щеку рукой.  
\- Спасибо, - кивает Клауд, делая первый глоток. Совсем другое дело… Он опускает ресницы, на несколько секунд выпадая из реальности.  
\- Рив уже звонил, просил нас приехать. Говорит, что это очень важно.  
\- Мгхм? – Клауд вопросительно смотрит на Тифу. Та пожимает плечами:  
\- Больше ничего не знаю. Но голос у него был странный.  
Клауд небрежно дергает плечом – женщины… Вместо четких и ясных фактов – предчувствия и домыслы. В армии за такой ответ впаяли бы выговор.  
Армии больше нет. Война закончилась. Его враг повержен.  
Если повторять это почаще, он сможет поверить.  
Телефон на столе вибрирует, отчего поверхность кофе в чашке начинает покрываться мелкой рябью. Тифа поднимает трубку:  
\- Служба доставки Клауда Страйфа, чем могу помочь? А, Рив, это ты? Да, он вернулся. Сейчас.  
Она протягивает трубку Клауду. Тот одним глотком допивает кофе и берет телефон:  
\- Да, Рив? Угу. И что? – слушая рассказ Туэсти, он неосознанно водит пальцем по столу, выписывая непонятные узоры, и Тифу неприятно царапает это – обычно Клауд лишь постукивал кончиком пальца по столу, когда разговор ему не нравился. – Хорошо, мы будем через пятнадцать минут.  
Он нажимает на отбой. Тифа выжидательно смотрит, одними глазами спрашивая: «Ну что?»  
Между бровями Клауда пролегает сосредоточенная морщинка, губы сжаты в тонкую ниточку.  
\- Это действительно срочно. Нам нужно ехать. Дети смогут побыть одни пару часов?  
\- Конечно, - кивает Тифа. Руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, а речь становится отрывисто-короткой и четкой: - Подробности?  
\- Винсент вчера вернулся из Кальма. Говорит, там было какое-то нападение. А Рив, кажется, в курсе, кто может за этим стоять.  
\- Ясно, - Тифа берет с полки свои перчатки, Клауд - защитные очки, и они выходят на улицу к припаркованному у бара байку.  
Клауд ласково проводит рукой по железному боку мотоцикла и одним движением оказывается на сидении. Тифа крепко обхватывает его за пояс.  
Привычный ритуал – перчатки, мечи, очки на глаза, и Фенрир радостно ревет, срываясь с места, как застоявшийся в стойле конь. Клауд улыбается – он тоже любит движение, скорость и ветер, бьющий в лицо.  
Тифа до боли сжимает его ребра при каждом резком повороте. Клауд морщится – это отвлекает от дороги, пусть она и пустынна в этот час.  
Он встряхивает головой, отбрасывая назад мешающие волосы, и слышит, как Тифа смеется, перекрикивая рев Фенрира:  
\- Щекотно! Когда ты успел отрастить такие лохмы?  
«Я не отращивал», - хочет сказать Клауд, но после очередного поворота, на котором байк опасно заносит, так, что он почти ложится на землю, перед ними в белесом утреннем тумане появляется штаб-квартира ВРО, и он забывает ответить.  
Когда они идут к конференц-залу, в коридорах пусто и тихо, и Клауд наслаждается этой тишиной - он устал от людей.  
Тифа деликатно молчит, будто все же почувствовав его настроение, и Страйф благодарен ей за эту чуткость.  
Перед дверью он мешкает, пропуская Тифу вперед, а потом заходит, плотно прикрыв дверь и еще раз окинув коридор внимательным взглядом, фиксирующим все мелочи. Запасной выход напротив, труба над потолком, окна забраны прочными решетками.  
Баррет широко улыбается и приглашающе хлопает ладонью по свободному стулу рядом. Звук получается громкий и гулкий.  
Клауд мотает головой и замирает у стены, оперевшись на нее спиной и скрестив руки на груди. Поза привычна до боли. Ему хватит доли секунды, чтобы перекатом уйти от удара и выхватить меч.  
«Цуруги осталась в байке», - вспоминает Клауд. Но ему кажется, что меч с ним.  
Рив поднимается со стула и откашливается.  
\- Перейдем сразу к делу. За последние несколько дней Кальм, Джунон и некоторые другие города подверглись нападениям неизвестных, жестоко убивавших всех, кто попадался им на пути. Остальных они загоняли в машины и увозили в неизвестном направлении. Винсент, - Рив кивает в сторону бывшего ТУРКа, - присутствовал при нападении в Кальме и описал мне нападавших. Так что я имею некоторое представление о том, кто они, и чего хотят.  
Он щелкает кнопкой на пульте – за его спиной вспыхивает синим экран проектора, по которому бегут строчки досье.  
\- Дипграунд – секретная лаборатория Корпорации под Мидгаром, созданная для проведения дальнейших исследований по проектам G и S, о которых всем присутствующим прекрасно известно, - взгляд Рива останавливается на Клауде. Тот кривит губы в намеке на злую усмешку. – В ходе этих исследований на основе клеток одного из Солджеров Первого класса, ранее известного как Генезис, была создана группа людей со сверх-способностями, аналогичными способностям Солджеров, но с менее стабильной психикой. До недавнего времени их держали под строгим контролем, однако теперь они вырвались на свободу. И вот что получилось…  
На экране мелькают слайды с горящими зданиями и растерзанными телами. Клауд не чувствует ни ужаса, ни отвращения, лишь легкое любопытство.  
\- Варианты наших действий?  
\- Да вырезать их всех нахуй, ублюдков таких! – Сид бьет кулаком по столу. Стаканы с водой дребезжат и звякают.  
\- Я согласен с Сидом, - голос Винсента стелется шелком, под которым прячется сталь. – Это нешуточная угроза, и от нее надо избавиться как можно скорее.  
\- Да! – Юффи подпрыгивает на стуле.  
\- Тифа? Баррет? – Туэсти вопросительно смотрит на них.  
Баррет многообещающе скалится, Тифа секунду медлит, но, оглянувшись на Клауда, кивает.  
\- Клауд?  
\- Согласен.  
\- Прекрасно. Тогда приступим к планированию операции, - Рив достает из ящика стола карту Мидгара и план подземных туннелей и расстилает их на столе. Все склоняют головы, слушая командира.  
Клауду скучно. Он помнит эти карты наизусть, у него уже есть три оптимальных плана для атаки и один запасной на всякий случай, поэтому он остается на своем месте.  
\- Клауд? – Тифа, наконец, замечает, что он не участвует в обсуждении, и поворачивает голову. Вслед за ней от карты отвлекаются и остальные, с одинаковым вопросительным выражением глядя на Страйфа. Он плавным движением отделяется от стены и подходит к столу.  
\- Удары с воздуха лучше нанести здесь, здесь и здесь, - он отмечает точки на карте, остро жалея в этот момент, что в руке нет карандаша или ручки. – Этим мы перекроем три из четырех выходов на поверхность. Десантная группа высадится у четвертого выхода вот здесь, - в его голосе звучат устало-покровительственные нотки, будто ему уже до смерти надоело объяснять очевидные вещи. - «Сьерра» нас прикроет. Еще одна группа солдат пусть будет наготове – возможно, некоторые выходы на карте не указаны.  
Он проглатывает просящееся на язык «Вопросы есть?» и осматривается. Юффи смотрит на него с немым восхищением и, кажется, хочет захлопать в ладоши, Тифа – с гордостью, а на лице Винсента – совершенно нечитаемое выражение.  
\- Очень хорошо, Клауд. Ни у кого нет возражений? – Рив обводит всех внимательным взглядом.  
Все молчат.  
\- Сбор здесь завтра на рассвете, - Клауд разворачивается и выходит за дверь.  
Тифа беспомощно смотрит на светлое дерево.  
\- Какой-то он странный, правда? – Юффи чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте, переполненная энергией.  
Тифа молча кивает.  
\- Я пойду за ним, - говорит Винсент. И бесшумно исчезает за дверью тоже. Только плащ всполохом пламени отражается в зрачках Тифы.

* * *

\- Клауд! – Валентайн догоняет его уже у самого выхода. – Как насчет спарринга?  
\- Хорошо, - спина Клауда безупречно прямая. – Только мечи возьму. Аскалон, как обычно?  
\- Да, - Винсент выходит за ним на улицу, щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца, бьющего в глаза.  
Клауд бросает ему меч, разбросавший по улице солнечные зайчики, и прокручивает в руке свой, чуть заметно хмурясь.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Все нормально, - отмахивается Клауд.  
Не совсем – Сайдвиндер сопротивляется ему, недовольный тем, что Клауд взял его в руку. Будто не узнает.  
Клауд прикусывает губу, делая пробный выпад, и меч неохотно подчиняется.  
Они заворачивают за угол, направляясь к заброшенной стройке, ставшей их тренировочным залом. Винсент молчит, легко поглаживая гарду меча большим пальцем. Клауд подставляет лицо осеннему солнцу и ни о чем не думает, настраиваясь на предстоящий спарринг.  
Они расходятся на пять метров, солнце сбоку, чуть наклоняют головы в ритуальном поклоне, не отрывая взгляда от противника.  
Винсент нападает первым, но Клауд с легкостью отбивает удар и атакует сам. В крови закипает адреналин.  
Бой не длится и пяти минут – Клауд проводит последний решительный прием, и останавливает меч в сантиметре от горла Винсента. Тот смотрит со спокойным интересом, абсолютно расслабленно, и открытой ладонью отводит меч в сторону.  
Рука Клауда падает вниз, вспарывая Сайдвиндером песок. Другая ладонь плотно обхватывает рукоять отданного Аскалона.  
\- Ты изменился, Клауд, - говорит Винсент. – Раньше ты никогда не пытался меня убить.  
Клауд мог бы ответить: «Я не хотел». Или: «Извини». Или: «Это случайность».  
Он молчит и упрямо смотрит с вызовом в глазах.  
Винсент пристально на него смотрит:  
\- Спасибо за бой, Клауд. Увидимся завтра?  
Клауд кивает – нет смысла тратить энергию на произнесение и так понятных, никому не нужных слов.  
И поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
В спину ему несется, как предательская пуля, вопрос Винсента:  
\- И когда ты успел стать левшой, Клауд?  
Он даже не оборачивается. Просто опускает глаза и смотрит на Сайдвиндер в левой руке. И, ничего не говоря, уходит.

* * *

До самого вечера Клауд бездумно колесит по окрестностям Эджа, взметывая за собой шлейфы песка, когда Фенрир набирает скорость. Ветер - холодный, осенний - бьет в лицо, выдувая все мысли. Он даже не думает о завтрашней операции - обычная миссия по зачистке территории, одна из сотен подобных.  
Он уже подъезжает к городу, возвращаясь, когда телефон издает призывную трель.  
Звонит Тифа.  
\- Да? - Клауд тормозит, чтобы расслышать, что она кричит. А она именно кричит:  
\- Клауд, где ты?! На нас напали! Дипграунд! Возвращайся немедленно!  
\- Я еду. Где ты?  
\- Сайленс-стрит, синяя крыша! Быстрее!  
\- Пятнадцать минут, - Клауд отключает телефон и выжимает педаль газа до упора. Фенрир встает на дыбы, будто строптивый конь, и срывается с места, вздымая клубы пыли.  
У въезда в город он оказывается через десять минут после звонка.  
Эдж горит. Ярко и безнадежно, как горел Нибельхейм.  
Клауд достает Цуруги, готовый убивать всех, чтобы история не повторилась. И одним движением вспарывает брюхо твари, кинувшейся на него из-за угла. Кровь разлетается веером брызг, пачкая одежду и очки, и Клауд поднимает их на лоб.  
Еще одна тварь прыгает на него с другой стороны, и он выдергивает из ножен Вендетту, насаживая креатуру на клинок до самой рукояти.  
Бросает меч в ножны и поддает газу, лавируя между обломками и телами.  
Дом с синей крышей выныривает из дыма совершенно неожиданно. Клауд видит Тифу, окруженную пятью монстрами, лишь отдаленно напоминающими людей, и взлетает в воздух с Фенрира, первым же ударом Цуруги снося голову одной из креатур.  
Еще две бросаются на него сзади, и следующие десять минут Клауд помнит лишь отрывками: шлейф брызг за мечом, катящая по асфальту лапа монстра, широко распахнутый в крике рот Тифы.  
Когда он замирает, тяжело дыша и опустив меч, все твари мертвы, валяются на асфальте кусками мяса. Одна из них еще дергает лапой, и Клауд добивает ее.  
И лишь потом смотрит на Тифу, такую же грязную и окровавленную, как он сам.  
\- Клауд... - устало улыбается она. - Ты вовремя.  
Он смотрит на нее мутным, неузнающим взглядом, пальцы возбужденно подрагивают на рукояти Цуруги, и из глубин сознания поднимается, яростно вырывается из цепей и клеток что-то темное.  
Он падает на колени в приступе боли, выламывающей суставы и заставляющей кровь кипеть, и кричит, воет, не в силах сдержаться.  
Тифа бросается к нему, но замирает на полпути, с ужасом наблюдая, как Клауд бьется в припадке, изменяющем его тело.  
Волосы густой волной стелятся по его спине и плечам, пачкаясь в застывающей крови монстров, кожа бледнеет, и когда Клауд поднимает на нее глаза, Тифа в страхе отшатывается.  
Буйно зеленые, с вертикальными зрачками, глаза.  
Ей хочется кричать, но она не может - имя застревает в горле, и потому она просто смотрит, как Цуруги бесполезным куском металла падает на асфальт, а с колен встает Сефирот.  
Надо сражаться, надо бежать, надо делать хоть что-то, но ее сковывает леденящий ужас.  
На тонком клинке играют солнечные блики, когда Сефирот поднимает Масамуне над ее головой. Тифа обреченно закрывает глаза и ждет смертельного удара.  
Которого нет.  
\- Тифа... - слышит она хриплый, искаженный голос, и широко открывает глаза.  
Клауд смотрит на нее.  
-Беги! Беги, Тифа! Я справл... - он задыхается, царапает ногтями горло до крови, будто желая вырвать оттуда чужой голос, но не может. И только повторяет еще раз:  
\- Беги! - прежде чем снова сгибается пополам в приступе.  
Она может любить его, может кричать на него, может ненавидеть, но когда он говорит "Беги!", она всегда бежит.  
Бежит не разбирая дороги, прыгая через развалины и трупы, скользя кроссовками по битому стеклу. И надеется, что Клауд снова справится сам, как раньше.  
А в спину ей несется ликующий смех расправляющего черное крыло чудовища.

* * *

Клауд идет по усыпанной обломками, полуразрушенной крыше Корпорации. Каждый шаг дается с огромным трудом, по подбородку течет кровь из прикушенной губы.  
Он останавливается в двух шагах от края. Не сам, не по собственной воле. Крик бессильной ярости рвется из горла, когда он ловит рукой прядь своих длинных серебристых волос.  
\- Не нужно сопротивляться, Клауд, - в голосе Сефирота - ласковое убеждение, будто он разговаривает с непослушным ребенком. - Ты все равно ничего не изменишь, я останусь. Выбора нет.  
\- Выбор... Есть всегда, - хрипит Страйф, падая на колени, раздирая руки о битое стекло, набирая его полными горстями, чтобы хотя бы боль удержала его в сознании.  
Он смотрит за край крыши и пытается сдвинуться с места хоть на миллиметр.  
Тело его не слушается.  
Брови изгибаются удивленными серебристыми дугами; на щеках проступают мелкие серые веснушки. Сефирот небрежно стряхивает с абсолютно чистых ладоней острые осколки.  
\- Ты очень упрямый, Клауд, - сообщает он, почти нежно проводя пальцами по волчьей голове на своей безрукавке. - Но выбора действительно нет, и никогда не было.  
Короткие светлые волосы треплет ветер.  
Клауд шагает вперед, балансируя на самом краю. Темнота внизу манит, обещая покой.  
\- Он есть, - повторяет он. - Есть. И я его делаю.  
Его лицо изменяется, плывет, в волосах - серебряные пряди, в голубых глазах - кошачьи зрачки.  
Он делает шаг.


End file.
